The Children of New Money
by XxpwnagexX
Summary: Fugaku had two dreams that he refused to let go: to be wealthy and famous, and to be in control. Oneshot, some FugakuxMikoto.


**Hi everybody! I found out recently that Fugaku's name meant "uneducated," and I found that a bit ironic. So, I decided to do a piece on it. I know, I really should get off my lazy ass and update _Criminal Intent_. I'll get to that, eventually… haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**Review, please! They make me happy and want to get off my lazy ass and actually write something. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fugaku had been born into a poor, struggling family. None of them had even dreamed of even working toward higher education, and none of them had ever known a day in their lives without sacrifice. Their surname, Shita, was of little importance – for the vast majority of the family's lineage, no family name had been adopted. As for his given name, it meant "uneducated." His father was a firm believer that a person's first name should reflect their worth.<p>

Despite initial efforts and desires to prove his father wrong and please him, his moniker proved to be quite apt. He ended up dropping out of high school at age 16, wanting to "take a break from things" and "find himself." This was met with further disapproval from his father, as well as the rest of the family – imagine what it must have been like to be a disgrace among the disgraceful – and he later realized it was, quite frankly, a dumbass decision. He reenrolled two years later, just a few days shy of his eighteenth birthday, eventually graduating at age 20. He was over a year older than the second oldest person in his grade; that person had failed two grades. He also graduated in the bottom quarter of his class.

Though Fugaku always told himself he would attend a prestigious university and acquire a high-level degree, he never did. His parents – his father, specifically – told him that _of course_ they could not afford it; _was he an idiot_? Deep down inside he knew that even if his parents were encouraging, supportive, and willing and able to provide funds, his own lack of motivation and skill would get the better of him. He refused to acknowledge his own fault in his lack of higher education, more than willing to place all the blame on his background and more specifically, his parents.

Fugaku was still determined to be a very wealthy man, though, just as he had always been, ever since he had the mental capacity to realize what money was. He worked several jobs for many hours, hoping their low-wages would add up. Unfortunately, they didn't. He was still forced to live in a mediocre apartment in a mediocre part of town, while attempting to maintain a very pathetic savings account. All the while, he attempted to befriend clients who were better-off in an effort to better his image and hope some of their wealth would rub off on him. He kissed their ass in every imaginable way for this; doing their jobs (for free), doing their coursework (for free, as he could learn very quickly, though not applying that skill in school), going on drug runs for them (for free), keeping affairs secret (for free), etc.

He had been in his late twenties when he met her. Mikoto Uchiha. Everything about her, from her first name to her last, screamed "nobility." She came from a very wealthy and famous family. They were well-known enough to have some mentions in newspapers, be the subject of gossip magazines, and were arguably a household name. The Uchiha owned a chain of much-visited luxury resorts. In return for many, many more favors to his wealthier "friends," they passed Fugaku off as one of them in attempt to woo the lady. She was beautiful and rich. He'd finally have his dream of wealth, and such a stunning woman standing beside him would only make him look better. He got her attentions and began to use her savings to take her out on dates, and pay for nice hotels to pretend that he lived in to impress her. Unfortunately, his savings dwindled. He eventually was forced to own up to who he really us, but lucky for him, he had already won Mikoto's heart over.

He proposed to her several times, though each time ended with an apologetic and slightly sad rejection. He wasn't rich enough for her hand in marriage; her family would disown her, and she had her own dreams. He was desperate to marry her, though. It was absolutely necessary, in order to capture his dream.

The "angelic" Mikoto, just barely in her twenties, was on birth control pills, to absolutely nobody's knowledge but her own, as well as her own private physician, who was well-paid enough to never even consider accepting any offers from the media to spill any secrets.

Fugaku was well-aware of this, as they had consummated their relationship several times, and had tried to get her to forget to take her pill. Pregnancy would be a wonderful way to get the woman in his grasp. However, she was always very adamant about remembering. Fugaku needed to take care of this. He pulled in a beyond-earned favor from a doctor friend, who he had helped through medical school, and got some placebos of a similar appearance. He replaced the next case of pills with them, and was sure to ensure they had sex very often, though not too often to become suspicious.

Mikoto was extremely surprised to find her period had never came, and that she was with child. She constantly cried. Fugaku, however, managed to be quite level-headed, which she did not expect at all. There was no choice but to have the child and marry him. It was guaranteed that if she got an abortion, it would be all over the place in minutes, and giving the baby up for adoption would result in some bad publicity, as well. Image was everything to the Uchihas. The couple ensured a wedding happened quick enough to avoid news of the pregnancy leaking out ahead of time (and the Uchihas were more than happy at the prospect of their daughter getting married at such a ripe age), and they passed off the pregnancy as a blessing from their honeymoon. Fugaku took her prestigious last name. No Uchiha would change theirs.

Meanwhile, Fugaku had a fortunate encounter. He witnessed a questionable event between a wealthy "friend" and a prostitute that ended in the whore's murder, and was paid quite a handsome sum to keep his mouth shut. He was able to start his own prosperous company, being able to provide for his growing family without relying on the Uchiha's fortune. He limited contact between his wife and her family as much as possible.

Mikoto hated pregnancy. She hated her swollen ankles, her moodiness, the constant urge to eat large quantities of strange food, her weakness, and how she couldn't wear her fashionable clothes. And when she did try to wear maternity clothes in her signature, tight, "sexy" style, it looked a bit ridiculous. Fugaku told her so. She hated the idea of her breasts sagging and her once-sought after, tight feminine area becoming loose and torn. She refused to have a C-section; it would result in an unsightly scar, and Uchiha women were strong enough to give birth the natural way. Despite the long, painful labor and constant urges by her doctor during the birth that she have a C-section, after an arduous day and a half, managed to squeeze out a big, healthy baby boy. She named him "Itachi" just to spite him. That weasel.

Fugaku figured more babies would keep her from straying. After all, with many children, she would need him to provide for the family while she spent all her effort raising them, right? He impregnated her several more times, very close together, to no avail. She had two miscarriages. One happened before she even knew she was pregnant, and one happened very late into the first trimester, being exceptionally painful. After that, she managed to carry a full-term baby. She carried it two weeks after her due date, because she refused to accept that an Uchiha woman's body would not be perfect enough to know when to go into labor. After much urging, and when her swollen belly became too much to handle, she was induced. The baby turned out to be stillborn. Meanwhile, Fugaku kept his wife occupied with social functions that happened as a result of his newfound wealth.

Finally, she was pregnant again. She felt the same horrible ways she did with Itachi and all the other children, as well as disgustingly fat, while trying to remain in denial about it the whole time, dressing herself in the same ridiculously tight and sometimes revealing outfits. Fugaku ensured she was well aware of her "fat" state, all while insisting she eat plenty to "ensure their children's strength." She lost an amount equivalent to what would have been an acceptable weight gain after all her full-term pregnancies, though by the time she had both her living children, she was an embarrassing 30 pounds heavier. She felt disgusted at this, and Fugaku did too. However, he refused to tell her, and discouraged her from losing the weight. After all, she couldn't leave then, as who would want their woman to be a fat cow? This only helped Mikoto's denial as she still dressed in the same now-ridiculous outfits, several sizes too small and some being from before her children, which only made her look worse.

She knew what her husband was doing, but only after it was too late. She would get her revenge by loving this child, loving him more than Fugaku, loving him more than Fugaku ever wanted her to. She named him "Sasuke" in honor of a legendary warrior from folklore. She coddled him, and put all her effort and soul into him. Fugaku was furious.

Fugaku hated Sasuke. He was weak, and _none of his children would be weak._


End file.
